Cheesecake
by Angiejouji1154
Summary: So, Ken likes cheesecake, but Dai won't let him eat it! Oh no! What are we gonna do?!?! CHAPTER 2 UP!!! OH JOY!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!
1. Cheesecake part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do not own Ken or Dai. Or any other characters.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, it's 10:00 in the morning and I just ate M&Ms and soda for breakfast. I am very sugar high… even if I don't seem it, I am. I wrote this story to show what happens when you mix my sugar-highness with Digimon. Enjoy!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Cheesecake ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ By: Angiejouji1154…. For Carley!!!  
  
  
  
"I love cheesecake!" said Ken. He was drooling at a picture of cheesecake. "Yeah… me too. I hope I marry it someday." Ken shot a dirty look at Daisuke… but it disappeared quickly… he was too busy thinking about cheese – and cake.  
  
"Ya know, the cheese stands alone… but when cake comes… they stand united." "Dai, do you think we'll ever get to eat cheesecake?"  
  
"I'm sure of it, Ken-kun. I live for that day." Ken looked down at his shoes. "BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *transforms * … *growls * "I'm the cheesecake bandit!"  
  
Daisuke 'girl-screamed'. "Don't hurt me!" Ken smiled. "I won't, I just want the cheesecake!!!!" *Ken runs to the cheesecake factory and shoots all the bakers * "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! CHEESECAKE!!!! GIMME IT OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait, you're already dead! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! CHEESE CAKE WILL BE MINE!" *Ken's eyes get dark * "I control it!"  
  
Daisuke runs through the door. "Ken, stop! NOOOOO!!!" *Ken picks up some cheesecake and smells it * "Smells just like I dreamed." *Lifts it to his mouth * "NOOOO! KEN!!!!!"  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: ……… WHAT'S Dai so worried about? And how will the cheesecake taste? Find out in the next chapter…. That is… if you want me to continue. Two good reviews will convince me to write more. Please review! 


	2. Cheesecake part 2

Disclaimer: *sigh* Do we really have to go through with this?!?! You know I don't own Digimon! Some filthy-stinkin' rich people do! I'm just a poor little girl!  
  
  
  
A/N: I had cereal for breakfast this morning, so I might not be as hyper as I was for the last chapter. But I'll try to make it as strange as I can! But I AM drinking soda right now, so ya never know. PWEEZE R&R!!! 'Tis the only way I'll know how ya like it!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
1 Cheesecake part 2! MWA HAHAHA!!!! BY: Angiejouji1154  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"No! Please, Ken! Don't eat it! It's been poisoned with vodka!" yelled Daisuke. Ken took a small bite. "If it were poisoned, I'd taste it. All I taste is deliciously yummy cheesecake."  
  
"It's playing with your mind! It's evil, Ken! And it'll get worse as it gets older! Cheesecake is evil!!!"  
  
"It isn't evil, Daisuke. It's yummy yummy to my tummy." Ken took the whole thing and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmmm."  
  
"Poison!" "Yummy!" "Poison!" "Yummy! Yummy, yummy to my tummy!!!" * Ken punches Daisuke until little balls of fluff come out of his ears * "I love cheesecake! I thought you said you wanted to marry it, Dai."  
  
"I-I did. But, I discovered it was evil. Ooh, look! Fluff!" "Cheesecake isn't evil! It's changed! I can feel it!" said Ken.  
  
"It's bad for you, Ken. It makes you think the wrong things." "Oh yeah? Like what?" "Well, it could make you think it's ok to love Miyako. Next thing ya know, you'll be marrying her!" (A/N: I'm still ticked about that.)  
  
"I like Miyako." "You LIKE her. You'll be lovin her someday if you eat that cheese—evil cheesecake."  
  
Ken shook his head. "NO, I'll be lovin cheesecake. 'Cause I'm gonna marry it, and you can't stop me." Ken picked up another piece of cheesecake and shoved it in Dai's face. "How do ya like that, Dai?"  
  
Daisuke tackled Ken into a big bucket of squishy cheese stuff. Ken screamed, and since his mouth was wide open… "Mmmm, yum." Daisuke groaned. "EEEEVVVVIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! BAD CHEESECAKE! VODKA! MIYAKO! KEN, STOP!"  
  
But Daisuke was too late. Ken had already eaten all the cheesecake in the factory. "Stomach ache, Daisuke-kun." "Told you. It's evil." "Ok, but… I wanna go home. Mama (A/N: Ken DOES still call his mom mama. That's disturbing.) liver for dinner."  
  
Ken ran out the door. "EEEVVVIIILLLLL!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! BAD LIVER!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT KOASHER!!!! BEER!!!! MIYAKO!!!!! KEN, STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, well."  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: *ehem* yeah…. Sooo. Dai seems to have a fear of alcohol and Miyako. Ok, so. If you want me to write more, tell me. Two more good reviews will convince me. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
